<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She-Ra is Among Us by Flash_Sunburst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418748">She-Ra is Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Sunburst/pseuds/Flash_Sunburst'>Flash_Sunburst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically just Among Us but with She-Ra, Yeah pretty much everyone will die, this is probably a bad idea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Sunburst/pseuds/Flash_Sunburst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess Alliance is going to space! And this time, with a ship much bigger than Darla. As can be imagined, it requires a lot of maintenance, but it’ll allow them to carry a large amount of cargo throughout the universe.<br/>With a giant ship, and a crew of a bunch of princesses, a magicat, a magic cat, an archer, a pirate, and a couple of clones, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scorpia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically the She-Ra Among Us AU that I thought of on a whim. Just a shitpost I thought of randomly, I don’t expect it to get much attention.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My name is Scorpia!! And we’re going to space!!!</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, explanation. If I’m talking to this camera thing may as well talk about what exactly we’re doing.</p>
<p>“So, Adora and Catra and their friends went and did the whole magic universe restoration thing a while ago, and now we recently finished building this huge ship! We’re gonna he testing it or something to try and carry supplies to other planets!! It’s so exciting! And we’re all going!!! Me and Perfuma and Adora and Catra and Glimmer and Bow and Entrapta and Hordak and Mermista and Sea Hawk and Frosta and Spinnerella and Netossa and Wrong Hordak! We’re all going to space! The ship’s pretty big though, so most of us will have jobs to do.”</p>
<p>”Scorpia! There you are!”</p>
<p>The camera turns away from Scorpia’s face, showing  a Magicat walking towards her. Scorpia then speaks up again.</p>
<p>“Catra! Hey! Are we ready to leave?”</p>
<p>”Yeah, we’re leaving in just a few minutes Scorpia. Everyone’s ready, you are too right?”</p>
<p>”Yep! Completely ready!! We’re going to space!!!”</p>
<p>Catra chuckles, then walks out of view of the camera. The camera then pans back to Scorpia.</p>
<p>”Alright! We’re gonna leave soon!! Space adventure!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera cuts out, and Scorpia’s voice is heard again, sounding pained this time.</p>
<p>”I didn’t know then just how much of a nightmare this trip would really be.. We should’ve stayed home, it wasn’t safe for us on this new ship... Why..Why would someone do such a thing-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera cuts back to Scorpia on the ship. She’s sitting at a table, the other members of the Princess Alliance all present. Then the one in charge of this operation, Adora, spoke up.</p>
<p>”Alright! Everything’s going according to schedule! Everyone’s got their jobs, right?” </p>
<p>Everyone can be heard giving their affirmative.</p>
<p>”Alright then! We’ll get to that, but first, everyone prepare for takeoff! And.. we’re still all sure we want to go, right? Once we leave, we can’t change course until we’ve arrived at our destination.”</p>
<p>Everyone can be heard confirming that they still want to go.</p>
<p>”Alright then! Takeoff is soon! Everyone get ready!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>The camera cuts again. Scorpia’s voice is heard again.</p>
<p>”We should’ve stayed. We really should’ve stayed. Going on this trip was the worst mistake any of us have ever made in our lives. I don’t understand, why would one of us..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camera cuts back to show Scorpia wandering around the ship.</p>
<p>”Well, I’ve made some progress on keeping the ship up, and so has everyone else! This has been fun so far, I can’t believe we’re actually in space! This is still SO AWESOME!!!</p>
<p>“I’ve got a few more things left to do here, then I’ll turn in for the night. Perfuma said she’d be waiting for me when I finished. I have such a nice girlfriend! Anyways, we’re approaching electrical! Wrong Hordak should also be here, let’s do this!”</p>
<p>The camera is turned away from Scorpia as it looks like she’s opening a door. Then, a sudden gasp, and the camera focused on something beyond the door.</p>
<p>”Oh god, I-is that..”</p>
<p>The camera is dropped to the ground, the body is still visible.</p>
<p>”Oh god, oh fuck, Wrong Hordak!!”</p>
<p>Wrong Hordak’s body could be seen on the ground, blood pouring out of where his head should be. His head could be seen laying severed a few feet away. Seconds later, an alarm starts to blare... </p>
<p><br/><br/>The camera cuts again. Scorpia’s voice  is heard.</p>
<p>“This was the moment when I realized: There was a murderer among us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mermista<br/>Scorpia<br/>Netossa<br/>Melog<br/>Hordak<br/><strike>Wrong Hordak</strike><br/>Bow<br/>Perfuma<br/>Spinnerella<br/>Entrapta<br/>Glimmer<br/>Sea Hawk<br/>Catra<br/>Frosta<br/>Adora</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter, like the first, has you witness things from the point of view of a camera, this time used by Bow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>EMERGENCY MEETING</strong>
</p><hr/><p>“Scorpia, why did you-“</p><p>”Wrong Hordak’s DEAD!!”</p><p>The camera shows the entire living crew of the ship sitting around a table, from the point of view of Bow. At Scorpio’s words, everyone looks shocked. Mermista is the first to speak up.</p><p>”Whoa whoa whoa, back up a second, did you just say Wrong Hordak...”</p><p>”He’s dead! I found his body and his severed head!” </p><p>Now the person holding the camera, Bow, speaks up.</p><p>”You mean... actually dead?!”</p><p>Scorpia proceeds to show footage from her own camera, showing her drop the camera to view a dead body. That’s when the room becomes chaos as everyone starts talking at once.</p><p>”Holy shit.”</p><p>”Language, Mermista!”</p><p>”Perfuma, Scorpia just found a fucking dead body, what else am I supposed to say?”</p><p>”Who would kill Wrong Hordak?!”</p><p>”What do we do now?”</p><p>”Hordak, did you have something to do with this?”</p><p>”Don’t just blame Hordak automatically! He wouldn’t kill anyone!....Anymore.”</p><p>”EVERYONE CALM DOWN!!”</p><p>That was Bow, surprising everyone with his shout.</p><p>”Bow, how are we supposed to stay calm when someone on this ship has been <em>killed</em>?!”</p><p>”Look, why don’t we each give our stories on what we’ve done so far while here. Talking over each other isn’t going to help anything. Me and Glimmer have been doing our daily tasks together, Adora what have you and Catra been doing?”<br/><br/>The camera turns towards Adora and Catra as Adora speaks up.</p><p>”Okay, well, shortly after the ship took off, me and Catra went to do our own tasks, like everyone’s supposed to. Catra was with me for a while, until we split up to get our separate tasks done faster.”</p><p>”Yep, we stopped having tasks that were near each other part way through.”</p><p>Just like Adora and Catra, the camera pans to different people, as they give their explanations on what they were doing, mostly being the typical “doing my tasks”. Eventually, Bow and Glimmer decide on a course of action.</p><p>”Alright, me and Glimmer have decided that we’re going to have to be extremely careful. We don’t know what’s going on here yet, so everyone should be on guard, and look for anything suspicious. Got it?”</p><p>Everyone gives their affirmative, and the camera cuts to Bow’s face, sometime later.</p><p>”As of now, whoever killed Wrong Hordak hasn’t made another move. We’ve looked, but our efforts have been in vain. Whoever, or whatever this is, they’re good. I feel like I’ve explored this entire ship ten times over! Right now, I’m heading to the electric room to check on things. Hopefully we can find the murderer soon.”</p><p>The camera moves to show the hallway, and Bow walks to and opens a door. He walks in and looks around the room, the camera looking around too. Everything seems normal.</p><p>“Nothing again. Honestly don’t know what I was expecting. Nobody’s found anything so far...”</p><p>Then, the sound of something clattering is heard.</p><p>”What was that?”</p><p>Bow turns the camera around, and the camera focuses on a vent that’s been ripped out of the ground.</p><p>”Wait a second, that vent wasn’t-“</p><p>There’s silence for a few seconds, then the camera drops, as something escapes into the vent, only being a blur due to the dropped camera. Then a thump is heard. The camera keeps rolling for a minute, showing the vent, which appears to be attached like nothing ever happened. Then, suddenly, a scream is heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Perfuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mermista<br/>Scorpia<br/>Netossa<br/>Melog<br/>Hordak<br/><strike>Wrong Hordak</strike><br/><strike>Bow</strike><br/>Perfuma<br/>Spinnerella<br/>Entrapta<br/>Glimmer<br/>Sea Hawk<br/>Catra<br/>Frosta<br/>Adora</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time the chapter’s from the view of Perfuma’s camera. I think you guys get how the POV will be working.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">EMERGENCY MEETING</span>
  </strong>
</p><hr/>
<p class="p1">The camera shows the meeting table again, from a different view than last time. Perfuma, the camera holder, quickly asks what’s going on.</p>
<p class="p1">”What happened? Is everyone o-“</p>
<p class="p1">”BOW’S DEAD!”</p>
<p class="p1">The shout came from Glimmer, who appears to be crying. Glimmer speaks up again, her voice shaky but determined.</p>
<p class="p1">”And I know who did it.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gasps are heard around the table, as maybe camera pans to Mermista, who’s spoken up.</p>
<p class="p1">”Well, don’t keep us waiting, who the hell was it so we can send them off?”</p>
<p class="p1">Glimmer turns her gaze towards the opposite end of the table from her, pointing. The camera turns to show who she’s pointing at, as Glimmer voiced her accusation aloud.</p>
<p class="p1">”It was Hordak!”</p>
<p class="p1">More gasps are heard, as Entrapta quickly tries to come to Hordak’s defense.</p>
<p class="p1">”Hordak’s not a killer anymore! I told you guys this before! Unless you have concrete evidence, I refuse to believe it!”</p>
<p class="p1">Perfuma then speaks up, agreeing with Entrapta.</p>
<p class="p1">”Yeah, unless you have evidence, you’re just baselessly accusing him because of his past crimes. People can change, I don’t believe Hordak would revert the progress he’s made.”</p>
<p class="p1">”Then how do you explain.. THIS!”</p>
<p class="p1">Glimmer shows a picture of the body, which appears to have been blasted through the chest by some sort of laser gun.</p>
<p class="p1">”Only Hordak would have both a weapon capable of this, and a reason for doing so! It has to be him!”</p>
<p class="p1">Then Catra speaks up from where her and Adora are sitting.</p>
<p class="p1">”Sparkles, even if Hordak did have ask me lethal laser gun, anyone could’ve stolen it and used it themselves to frame him. Not exactly the hardest evidence against him.”</p>
<p class="p1">”WHY are you defending him Catra?!”</p>
<p class="p1">”Because the ONLY reason he’s being accused is because he once lead the Horde! But yet  you’re not accusing me for the same reasons! I was his second in command, and then after the whole portal thing I basically took over! I’M the one who plotted the destruction of Salineas, who nearly took you guys down, and the only person you’re baselessly accusing here is HORDAK, because he was the supposed leader!”</p>
<p class="p1">”Are you admitting to killing Bow? Cause if you are, I’ll gladly throw you right out!”</p>
<p class="p1">”What?! No! Are you even listening to what I’m-“</p>
<p class="p1">”ENOUGH!!!”</p>
<p class="p1">Everyone turns in shock towards the camera, realizing Perfuma was the one who shouted.</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay. All we’re doing here is wasting time, throwing accusations into the wind. Glimmer, Catra didn’t do this. And neither did Hordak. I understand that this is serious, and it’s for exactly that reason that Catra’s right, we need to consider everything. Someone could’ve stolen it to blame Hordak. There’s a chance someone could’ve even snuck onto the ship, and are hiding out somewhere! Accusing one of our own shouldn’t be our first resort. I don’t think it’s likely at all that one of us is a killer. So for now, I believe we should search the ship to find the true killer.”</p>
<p class="p1">From where she’s sitting, Glimmer is seen slowly nodding. </p>
<p class="p1">“You.. you’re right, Perfuma. We should search the ship. But be careful, we have footage from Bow’s camera that shows whoever the killer is is able to use the ventilation system to get around.”</p>
<p class="p1">With that, everyone quickly agrees to search the ship, and they all go on their way.</p><hr/>
<p class="p1">A while later, Perfuma is walking through the hallways, when suddenly, a distorted voice is heard behind the camera.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>“~Hey, Perfuma~”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">The camera starts to turn, but it’s quickly knocked to the ground. Perfuma’s voice is heard quietly.</p>
<p class="p1">”I..I trusted you...”</p>
<p class="p1">Perfuma’s body falls into view, and it appears to have been stabbed several times, blood quickly pouring out of the stab wounds. The footage cuts. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, sorry for taking so long to update this. Kinda blanked here for a while, but I have most of the rest of this planned out, so waits between updates shouldn’t be too long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>